Ulysses Bloodstone (Earth-616)
, Monster Hunters | Relatives = Elise Bloodstone (wife, deceased); Elsa Bloodstone (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 225 lbs (116 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Large, red Bloodgem fragment embedded in the center of his chest | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Hunter, adventurer, soldier of fortune | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Northern Vanahelm, European continent, circa 8250 B.C. | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = John Warner; Mike Vosburg | First = Marvel Presents #1 | Last = Rampaging Hulk #4 | HistoryText = The man who would one day call himself Bloodstone was born about ten thousand years ago, at the dawn of the Hyborian Age, into a small nomadic tribe who occupied the area that would one day be called Scandinavia. One of his tribe's foremost hunters, bloodstone was hunting for food one day when he encountered the extra dimensional being Ulluxy'l Kwan Tae Syn, the guardian of the bloodstone. The bloodstone was an unearthly crystal which had recently materialized on Earth and which housed the Hellfire Helix, a non-organic life form from another universe that possessed great mystical power. In order to exist within Earth's Dimension, the Helix had to encase itself within the protective crystal. The Helix desired to conquer the Earth, and to this end required a native life form to be its agent. Thus its servant Ulluxy'l lured Bloodstone to its lair and offered the savage a portion of the gem's power. Irradiated by the bloodstone, the hunter was endowed with superhuman strength. Returning to his tribe, he demonstrated his power and told his awestruck people how they too might acquire his gift. The entire tribe accompanied him back to Ulluxy'l's lair and were arranged in formation before the gem. The bloodstone then bombarded the assembled human beings with its energies, psychically absorbing their minds while killing their bodies. When Bloodstone realized what was happening, he lunged upon the gem, causing it to explode into hundreds of fragments. One of these geometrically perfect pieces embedded itself into Bloodstone's sternum; the others were scattered across the planet. Although his people had perished by the power of Helix, he had become immortal. He dedicated himself to extracting revenge upon the being he held responsible for his people's death, and eventually took the name Ulysses Bloodstone. Ulluxy's determined to locate and gather the many fragmented of the great gem in order to one day reassemble it. For a hundred centuries, the two antagonists pursued their goals. To keep Bloodstone from reaching him, Ulluxy'l dispatched hordes of extradimensionally-born monsters to kill him. Bloodstone managed to triumph over the many creatures sent against him but only succeeded in locating his arch foe a handful of time over the millennia. When he lost Ulluxy'l's trail completely, and was not involved in learning new languages, skills, or knowledge, Bloodstone went into a self-induced suspended animation, sometimes for up to a century at a time. By the early 20th Century, Ulluxy'l had assembled all but four of the gem's fragments, while Bloodstone had acquired a fortune through mercenary work and shrewd investments. By the later part of the 20th Century, Bloodstone had established headquarters in six different locations across the globe, each equipped with hand-picked operatives. His main base of operations was the small Pacific isle he called Bloodstone Island. Bloodstone had become very proficient at modern weaponry as well as applied technology. Ulluxy'l in the meantime, had been contracted by a group calling itself the Conspiracy, who unknown to the extra dimensional being, had been organized by the very Hellfire Helix that he served. Ulluxy'l was suspicious of the Conspirators and how they learned of the mystic gem, but had no choice but to cooperate with them. Requiring only two gem fragments (including the one on Bloodstone's chests) to complete the crystal, Ulluxy'l stepped up his attacks on Bloodstone, aided the resources of the Conspiracy. Ulluxy'l was killed during his attack on Bloodstone Island, however, by the evolved human scientist called Centurius, who sought Ulluxy'l's place in the five-person Conspiracy. After vanquishing a number of the Conspiracy's agents, Bloodstone was taken captive by the human sorcerer Kaballa, one of the five Conspiracy members, in his lair beneath Central Park. Bloodstone was then told that the Helix had purposely chosen him as its recipient ten millennia ago so that it might have a mobile host through which to observe the evolving human species. To that end, Ulluxy'l served as his eternal nemesis, giving Bloodstone reason to wander the globe and come into contact with all walks of humanity. The Helix no longer required Bloodstone for that purpose and organized the conspiracy with promises of immortality and power in order to set the stage for the next phase of its plan. His will subverted, Bloodstone submitted to a surgical operation by Conspiracy member Dr. Juden Bardham which removed the Bloodstone from his chest, killing him the process. The Five Conspirators then took the remaining piece of the bloodstone and joined it to the assembled gem in a ceremony. The Helix had deluded the Conspirators with its promise of power, however, and simply used their special natural energies to bond together its fragments. In the process, the Conspirators' bodies were destroyed. Bloodstone, still possessing residual energy from his years of symbiosis with the gem, rose zombie-like from the operating table on which he died, and instinctively sought out the restored bloodstone. Mystically entering the consciousness of the Helix, Bloodstone obsessively found Hellfire Helix itself, and managed by sheer psychic strength to destroy it. The Helix dissipated, the crystalline body it was building for itself shattered, and the essence of the Conspirators died. Bloodstone's body then crumbled to dust, having finally exacted revenge on the true being who killed his tribe ten thousand years before. | Powers = The Bloodgem granted Bloodstone a number of superhuman abilities: Superhuman Strength: The mystical energies of the gem suffused Bloodstone's musculature, increasing his strength to superhuman levels. At his peak, Bloodstone could lift about 5 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The gem's mystical energies also greatly increased the overall efficiency of his musculature, causing his muscles to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he could physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Reflexes: Bloodstone's reaction time was enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. His natural reflexes were about 1.5 times that of even the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: All of Bloodstone's physical senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch were all enhanced to superhuman levels. Regenerative Healing Factor: Perhaps the Bloodgem's greatest contribution to Bloodstone's anatomy was the fact that the mystical energies of the gem granted his body vast healing and regenerative capabilities far beyond that of any normal human. Bloodstone could heal from injuries that resulted in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, and severe burns within a matter of minutes. Bloodstone was also capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. However, in order to do so, he would be forced to enter a state of self-induced suspended animation. It once took him about a decade to regenerate a missing leg. Bloodstone could recover from almost any injury short of the dispersion of a vital portion of his bodily molecules. *'Immortality:' As the gem's energy allowed him to fully heal from almost any type of injury, it also granted him virtual immortality. As a result, Bloodstone was immune to the effects of aging and disease. He hadn't aged or gotten sick since the gem was infused to his body. Psionics: Bloodstone possessed a number of psionic capabilities. His most noted was an invisible "Third Eye" located on his forehead that enabled him to see human auras and astral projections. He also demonstrated minor telekinetic abilities, although the full limits of these powers were never revealed. | Abilities = Ulysses had accumulated centuries of experience in hunting, tracking, marksmanship, survival techniques, and the languages of Earth. He was also a formidable hand to hand combatant, highly skilled and trained in all known styles of combat on Earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Bloodstone's greatest weakness was also the source of his power and longevity, namely the Bloodgem itself. As it granted him virtual immortality and superhuman attributes, the removal of the gem would cause him to lose those powers. In his case, the Bloodgem was also his lifeline. While he still retained residual energy from the gem after it was removed, enough to permit him some degree of life, the destruction of the gem caused his death. | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles, boats and aircraft. | Weapons = Bloodstone has become proficient with nearly every type of weapon ever fashioned by man. In modern times, he relied mostly on knives, .45 automatics, and a specially designed sawed-off shotgun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Monster Hunters members Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Telekinesis Category:Immortals Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Western Characters